Covenant of Solitude
by ILoveThesePeople
Summary: Loyalties are tested as Merlin finds himself slowing falling into place in an alleged coven. Arthur is slowly losing himself as Merlin begins to slip away from him and Uther’s blood lust tests them all. Merlin/Arthur


**Author: ILoveThesePeople**

**Word Count: 664**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Slash, Merthur, Arlin, BXB, whatever you want to call it.**

**Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, maybe Morgana/Gwen**

**Summary: Loyalties are tested as Merlin finds himself slowing falling into place in an alleged coven. Arthur is slowly losing himself as Merlin begins to slip away from him and Uther's bloodlust tests them all. **

**A/N: Well I have a vague sense of where I'm heading with this story, but in all honestly I have no idea where this nagging plot came from. Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

_Covenant of Solitude: Merlin_

The forest was thriving with life, small and large animals alike scurrying over the lush grass and leaves. The night sky held scattered stars that blinked lazily against its midnight blue coloring and Merlin felt as though every noise he made with a crunch of a leaf was a disgrace to such a peaceful night. Yet this feeling did not stop him from wandering farther into the trees, his ivory colored hand reaching out to brush against the mahogany of the bark.

Sapphire eyes scanned the grounds ahead of him as his feet, barely covered by his thin and worn downed shoes, carried him to his intended destination. A large river surrounded by wildflowers and bellowing grass was only a mile ahead and Merlin found himself eager to be at his haven. But not only a block away from his river he could see smoke beginning to fill a small section of the sky as laughter rang out into the vast forest.

Merlin's head inclined to the side in his curiosity and soon the feeling became so overwhelming he knew he had to indulge in it. Throwing a slightly wistful look towards the direction of the river Merlin turned east, pushing limp hanging branches away as he headed towards the delighted sounds. The sounds were loud, yet a part of Merlin knew it would take awhile to reach his destination. Sometimes when his mind wandered the sounds would vanish, leaving an eerie feeling to claim him. Yet with a determination that confused Merlin in its desperation the sounds returned as clear as a bell. Merlin felt as though he was going insane, but he just _knew _that he was now taking in his surroundings with gold flecked eyes.

When he finally -_finally- _reached the area he knew held the sounds he saw nothing but an innocent peaceful clearing surrounded by trees, yet the unexplained smoke and the unnerving feel of eyes piercing him in every direction stopped him from moving. An incantation, unfamiliar yet somehow known, found themselves on his lips as his eyes flashed gold, taking in his surroundings with sharpened senses that made the smallest of sounds seem like a roaring waterfall. Slowly, yet surely, the scene before him began to flicker in and out like a slowly dying candle before it slipped away completely.

The fire was the first to become visible, its flames large and vibrant as it licked at the surrounding wood. Then came decorations, for what Merlin was unsure. Flower petals ranging from mellow blues and loving pinks to harsh reds and vivacious oranges littered the forest floor and torches surrounded the clearing. The people that soon appeared though attracted most of Merlin's attention. There were many of them, ranging from small children to the elderly, and they all held a sense of mischief and mystic around them. They all stared at Merlin, eyes cautious and piercing as they took in the stranger.

A young child looked towards one of the elders, her expression of pure curiosity as her superior measured up Merlin before nodding his head slowly once seeing his golden eyes. The whole clearing seems to be cleansed of any tension or stress in that movement as music, beautiful melodies that could enchant anyone near enough to hear, resumed playing. And, for a reason unknown to Merlin, he had just been accepted into the covenant.


End file.
